U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,574 discloses a liquid-crystal display in which the substrates enclosing the liquid-crystal material are transparent films of plastic. For continuous manufacture, two film strips are taken off two reels and then coated with transparent electrodes corresponding to the desired display pattern. Then, a parallel orientation is forced on the surfaces of the film strips in a single direction by rubbing. On one of the film strips, spacing means are then positioned around the electrodes, and liquid-crystal material is introduced immediately or after the second film strip has been placed on the spacing means. Finally, a polarizer may be attached to one of the film strips, and a reflector to the other.